DE 10 2008 037 514 A1 describes a method for gearing workpiece gears. The blank can be internally or externally geared with a skiving wheel. For this purpose, the workpiece gear is clamped on a workpiece spindle and the skiving wheel is clamped on a tool spindle. The tool spindle and the workpiece spindle are driven synchronously. The workpiece spindle axis and the tool spindle axis are aligned at an axial intersection angle to one another such that the circumferentially geared skiving wheel carries out a skiving motion, in which the cutting edges of the cutting teeth of the skiving wheel move through the workpiece in the direction, in which the teeth extend, and simultaneously carry out a rolling motion. The advance takes place in the direction, in which the teeth extend, i.e. in the direction of the workpiece spindle axis when a spur gearing is produced.
DE 199 64 396 B4 describes a method for finishing a geared workpiece gear with the aid of a tooth machining tool. The tooth machining tool respectively consists of an undercutting tool or grooving tool, by means of which the tooth flanks of the previously produced teeth can be machined.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,720 likewise describes a finishing method, in which geared blanks are machined with fly cutters. The fly cutters consist of scarping tools, by means of which the face edges of the teeth can be sloped.
Other methods for machining already geared workpiece gears are also known from the prior art, wherein primarily the tooth flanks or the end faces of the teeth are machined.
In the prior art, the first step, i.e. the gearing of a non-geared blank, is carried out on a first machine tool and the second step, i.e. the tooth finishing, is carried out on a second machine tool. The workpiece has to be reclamped between the machining steps such that clamping errors can occur. Eccentricities and the like particularly occur because the axis of the workpiece gear does not exactly lie coaxial to the axis of the workpiece spindle for tolerance-related reasons. The tools used also have eccentricities, particularly due to tolerances.
The eccentricities of the two tools and of the workpiece clamping fixtures can disadvantageously add up. Production defects are thereby increased.
The invention is based on the objective of disclosing a method, by means of which tolerance-related production defects can be minimized.